Nobody Said That It Was Easy
by Nikikeya
Summary: A James is alive story, cause a muse hit me...Lily's Gone, Peter's on the run, Harry's at the Dursley's, Remus is panicky, James is confused, And Sirius is MIA XDXD A nonAzkaban!Sirus It's angesthumor cause that all I ever write... CH.4 finaly Up!
1. One Last Time

A/N: A muse hit me :rubs head: 

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own this? cause I don't :smile: I wouldn't mind owning James or Fred tho...

Warning: Character Death :sob:

-----------------------------------------------

Nobody Said That It Was Easy

October 31, 1981, Godric's Hollow...

James bolted to block the entrance to the living room as Lily ran upstairs, Harry wailing in her arms.

Voldemort smiled pleasently at James in a most unpleastent manner.

"I congradulate you on remaining hidden this long. It's just too bad for you that you picked the one spy in your little "Murader" gang to keep the secret..." The snake laughed advancing on the boy.

James at that moment almost faultered and would have if not for Alastor Moody's voice suddenly poping up in his head and screaming itself hoarse about "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

James decided right then and there if he ever lived to see his darling "Chief" again the first thing he'd do is slap him for putting that there...

Voldemort considered for a moment before deciding that the brat child infrount of him had caused him too much grief to just Avada Kadavra.

"I'll deal with you later boy...STUPEFY!"

A jet of red light shot out hitting the younger man in the chest and sending him flying into a wall before rendering him unconcious.

"There, now to deal with the other two brats..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 1st, 12:01pm...

James awoke with a splitting headache and a board poking into his back.

"Lil? Lily? LILY!" the man threw himself forward toward the door only to see that the frame (and the rest of the bloody house) had partially colapsed in on itself...Great...

Crawling through the gap James immerged just in time to have about fiffty wands trained on him.

James blinked in confusion then ignoring, them, turned to servey the cottage...

Well he saw a large pile of boards...Just where the Hell was he...

Remus Lupin was seriously considering addmitting himself to St Mungos Closed Ward...That or crying for joy.

There stood his best friend, alive and...er..concussed. Better go get him to sit down...

James had tooken to walking dazedly around the "once house now splinter pile." Calling out for Lily.

Suddenly James felt two hands grab his arm, turning he saw Remus standing there looking about ready to have a nervious breakdown.

That snapped him back to reality, Remus NEVER cried.

"Moony...?"

"This way James...She's this way..." The Lycanthrope said hoarsly.

Something in James chest tightened, and his panic suddenly swelled up.

James followed him over to a large Oak tree, where several people stood around...Lily...

James mind came into sharp focuse centering on the still form that lay there on the grass...

How many times had she sat there at this exsact spot reading or playing with Harry...Ironic.

James sat down drawing her up into his lap, the other moved away to give him privicy only Remus staying nearby.

James ran his fingers through soft, sunsoaked, ruby locks, looked at the soft carefree expression on her face...

Felt the coldness of her skin which chased away the dream that she was "just asleep" and whould wake up soon...

"Lily..."

James looked up resignedly at Remus.

"Moony...where's Pronglet..."

Remus smiled, "Alive, Prongs."

James eyes widened "Really Rem?" he asked voice strained.

"Really, James."

James looked down at Lily.

"I'd like...I mean, I want..." James looked around at the home they'd only had sence late last summer but had instantly fallen in love with. The trees quite, peaceful...

"She always loved it here, this spot, under this tree..."

"I understand James..." Remus said sadly.

"Remmy, could you... I mean...I need to say good bye." James whispered. 

Remus nodded moving away to give his friend some time.

James kissed her forehead, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair, he'd alway teased her mrs tomboy for using such girly-flowery-smelling shampoos...

But what was she if not a girl and...Oh god but he coldn't take this!

He had once, (back in sixth year after she'd finally agreed to date him.) said, in a loud boastful speech to her, that boy don't cry, EVER!

But all the same, tears still streamed down his face as he kissed her, one last time...

TBC

-  
A/N: Okay I just killed off my favorite pairing so James and I need some down time next chapter should be up soon.

-Nikikeya 


	2. See Padfoot Run

A/N: And here's chapter two.

Disclamer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

James:Looks at disclaimer: "Th' hell woman? when'd you get so fancy?"

Nikks: "Me? Never! Heehee I Copy-pasted it offa hydaspes's story!" XDXD

James:"Ahh...yeah okay..."

Warnings:...Fish

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nobody Said That It Was Easy

Ch. 2: See Padfoot Run...

November 1st 3:35pm

Sirius Orion Black ran down another back alley as twelve ministry officals shot by shouting and clamoring on.

Hounestly, what was it with this people and not hearing a guy out!

Sirius shook his head and morphed slowly in to a big black dog known affectionately as Padfoot.

I have to find Harry...

With that thought in mind the dog trotted out from the alley ignoing the band of Aurors that shot by and took off toward Surry...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile...

Remus looked down sadly at James as the two sat awaiting Dumbledores return,  
seems some urgent matter had arisen calling the man away to London, something about an explosion, probably some left over Voldemort supporters throwing head fits.

Suddenly there was a pop and said headmaster appeared.

"So, what was it...Or can you tell?" asked James softly.

"It would seem that our young friend Sirius Black has gotten himself into yet another Nausty predicament, and this time I'm afraid it's much more serious, no pun intended, then simply turning Lucius Malfoy into a mule." said the elder gravely.

The two young men jumped up immediately, "What?"

"It would seem he is now suspected, wether he truely did or not, of killing Peter Pettigrew."

"THAT IDIOT!" cried James slumpping back down into his chair. head in his hands a muffled sob was heard a moment later, Remus moved over to put a comferting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Please tell me you joking Albus." said Remus looking strained.

"I am truely sorry for both of you..." Said Albus sadly.

Remus sunk into the chair beside James shaking his head.

"Where is he? Not in Azkaban already?" questioned James desprately. looking up tearfully.

"For the time, he's among the missing, no one quite knows where he is." answered the old wizard looking from on boy to the other.

"That idiot..." sobbed James covering his face again.

"Professor we need to do something!" cried Remus.

"WE NEED TO FIND THE BLOODY IDIOT SO I CAN KILL HIM!" screamed James becoming irrational.

"Sadly Prongs we're trying to save his life, not end it, otherwise I'd help"  
said Remus sadly.

"Well then..." Albus begain, moving swiftly over to put an impperturbable charm on the door and windows, he then turned back to the two men. "Do either of you have the slightest clue where he might be hiding?"

James and Remus looked at eachother, well their secret had to come out sometime...

"Well actually sir its not so much WHERE he is as WHAT he is..." begain Remus nevousely.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

November 1st, 6:48pm

Padfoot shot acrossed the streets of Little Winging like a dog possessed, this in due part to the dog catcher's van flying up the road after him.(1)

Padfoot ran around another courner and dived under a hedge, the van shot by and cleared the street still chasing after shadows.

Padfoot grinned a doggy grin and was just about to crawl out from under the hedge when two small arms incircled his neck and a squeel was heard.

"MINE! MINE!" cried the chubby blound baby happily as he hugged the large black dog.

"AHH! NO NO DUDDERS GET AWAY FROM THERE!" cried a blound woman running up to the child, Padfoot was just about to shurg off the child and leave when something under the woman's arm caught his eye...HARRY!

The small baby dangled helplessly on his stoumach from the woman's arm.

It was then that Sirius got a most evil Idea...lowering his head he carefully nuzzeled the blound baby,

lying back down so the boy could get to him easier. he almost flinched when the baby pulled out a chunk of fur but restrained himself, after all he was trying for the perfect pet senario.

Petunia Dursley carefully approched the large dog who now lay letting her son pet him, as she neared the dog raised his head and wagged his tail in a friendly manner and whined softly.

Slowly Petunia put her hand out to pet him Padfoot nuzzling her affectionately in return.

Petunia smiled and sat down beside him placing Harry in her lap.

Padfoot looked down at the small baby looking him over carefully to make sure he was okay.

After afew minutes Petunia stood scooping up Dudley and heading inside Padfoot heart sank but then the back door openned once again and Petunia called to him.

"Come dog. Come here." called the woman motioning. the dog stood slowly wagging its tail, before walking over, and catiously walking inside.

Padfoot looked around the small house taking in the clean white walls and immaculate floors, this woman liked to keep things neat and clean.

Padfoot followed her into the sitting room, taking amoment that Harry and Dudley now sat in a play pin by a weired box with bright colored moving pictures.

Petunia paused eyeing the dog uncertainly but the dog simply moved over to lay by the play pin head on its paws it turned to look at her as if to ask her approval.

"Good dog." Petunia found herself saying before turning to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Vernon?" asked the woman anxiously. "what do think about keeping a dog?"

Padfoot grinned another doggy grin and rested his head back on his paws.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(1) This was originally a scean that I suggested to CrazedLunatic for our fic: To Live Another Life (which can befound in my favorites list under her penname.)

A/N: I just coudn't resist I've never read a story where Padfoot became the Dursley's pet but I LUV the Idea!

Next chapter: We'll get to see what vernon says and Auntie Marge pays a visit!

Thanks To:

hedwig136: Your my first reveiw! Thanks, and yeah I cried the whole time I was writting it, I love Lily, but I didn't want it to be too much like: "To Live Another Life"

Kay05: Thanks!

Please reveiw I'll even take flames

-Nikikeya 


	3. To Catch A Rat

A/N: Tried to make this chapter a little longer than the other two, Thanks to all those who reveiwed.

Disclamer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

James:Looks at disclaimer: "Th' hell woman? when'd you get so fancy?"

Nikks: "Me? Never! Heehee I Copy-pasted it offa hydaspes's story!" XDXD

James:"Ahh...yeah okay..."

Warnings:...Fish (slight Language)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOBODY SAID THAT IT WAS EASY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch. 3: To Catch A Rat.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 1st, 1981: The Dursley's later

Vernon Dursley pulled into the drive of number four Privet Drive and slowly shifted himself out of the car.

Petunia had called him earlier that day at his work talking about so bloody stray dog she'd found out in the yard that morning.

First babies, now dogs, what was this a bloody charity house!

Supposedly little Duddums was quite taken with it though, and Petunia said that so far the dog hadn't shown any aggressive tendencies.

Either way, Marge whould be arriving tomorrow to give the dog a full evaluation...

As he reached the house he heard the shreeking laughs of to toddles and Petunia's pathetic cries.

Rushing to the kitchen and past the play pin where Dudders and that other freak child sat, he found his wife was out on the back porch gardenhose in hand trying to bathe what had to have been the biggest dog vernon Dursley had ever seen.

Stepping out into the dim yellow light cast by the porch lamp Vernon took in his wife drenched personage and the dog's almost evil grin.

'Waite, dogs can't grin evilly, dogs don't grin.' Vernon corrected himself, before speaking aloud.

"So this is it aye, the dog?" he muttered. the dog glared at him.

'Dogs don't glare either! Pull yourself togather man! First that bloody cat the other day now a dog?' Vernon scowled.

"Well whatever, Marge is coming tomorrow evening to look him over."

"That's good dear, I'll start dinner as soon as I've dried her off." Petunia said absently.

"It's a female then? Not good, it'll have bloody pups." frowned Vernon.

The dog looked scadelized! or at least it whould have could dogs show emotion.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is really, I wouldn't know what to look for." said Petunia quickly.

"Oh...Well I'll be in the lounge..." said Vernon leaving.

Petunia let out a sigh of relife, she then bent down and whispered in the Padfoot's ear,

"You had better be a male, dog."

Padfoot looked up at her in a reassuring manner, and allowed her to finnish toweling him off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 2nd, 1981: Hogwarts

James stared at the Daily Prophet in disbelife, before crumpling it up, and chucking it acrossed the room nearly hitting Remus as the werewolf entered along with Albus carrying things for morning tea.

"THIS IS REDICULUS! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW FOR SURE IF HE DID IT YET!" James bellowed stomping over to look out the window.

Setting down the tea set Remus turned to Dumbledore as the man bent to retrive the crumpled Prophet off the floor.

James let out a muffled sob over at the windows.

Dumbledore scaned the artical on the frount page that had upset James so much, not, mind you, that in his current more valnerable emotional state, this was a very hard thing to do. 

The wisened face glowed suddenly with unbrideled fury.

Remus started but Dumbledore regained composer quickly.

"It would seem, regaurdless of guilt or innocents, Mr. Black has been deemed a threat to the wizarding world. And it has been decided that he should recive the "Dementor's Kiss" upon capture." Dumbledore said in a stiff forcedly calm tone. 

Remus reached groppingly behind him for a chair, pulling it to him and sinking into it speachlessly, he just kept shaking his head no.

"If you'll exscues me gentlemen, I have a few owls to send." said Dumbledore leaving the room.

James suddenly caught Remus's eye "Howlers." said James wiggling his eyebrows.

Despite himself Remus laughed, suddenly James grabbed his hand pulling him toward the door.

"Wha-what on earth James! where are we going?" asked the starteled werewolf as he aloud his best friend to drag him out the door.

"London." replyed the boy shortly.

"Oh no Prongs! No! We are NOT going to go kill/maime/treaten the Minister Of Magic!" Remus panicked.

"Of course not! That's Dumbledore's job!" James said jauntly, "We're going to the blast site and look for clues!" 

Remus just nodded wordlessly, and followed his friend down to Hogsmade...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 2nd, 1981: Privet Drive

Marge Dursley looked the dog over. "Well Vernon I'd say it's a mutt. Male. Seems to have a good temperment.

A little too wussy for me. I like them to have abit of a snap to 'em, but with little Dudders running around I think this one'd do ya right."

Padfoot scowled at the fat woman, 'WUSSY? THEMS FIGHTING WORDS SISTER!"

"Make for an excelent show dog though. quite, good teeth, nice strait spine," Marge said running a beefy hand along Padfoot's back, "nice firm posteria."

The women said firmly groped Padfoot left buttock!

Padfoot's eyes widened 'GAHH! SHE'S MOLESTING ME!'

An inhuman snicker sounded from behind him, and Padfoot turned to the stubby legged little dog who sat behind him leaning back on it's hounches chorteling at him.

'WHATS SO FUNNY, STUBBY!' cried Padfoot indignantly

'Your as bad a two-legger worryin' your pretty head about personal space, no breedin'.' sniffed the dog pompously.

Padfoot would have liked to tackle the runt but just then Harry toddled over wrapping his arms around Padfoots neck.

'You remember me, don't you Pronglet.' said Padfoot almost sadly licking a small pink cheeck.

The baby giggled "paafoot."

"What did he say?" said Marge looking confused.

"Padfoot." Harry said again, clearly.

"Padfoot? Is that it's name then Vernon?" asked the plump woman.

"Most certainly not! it's name is going to be Winston, after Sir Winston Churchill, Petunia and I decided last night." said the man stiffly.(1)

Harry blinked, Padfoot sulked, 'Poor me...'

Harry leaned forward and kissed the whining dog on the snout, "Luv you Paafoot."

'Thanks Pronglet.' said the dog nuzzling the boy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 2nd, 1981 with James and Remus...

Upon arriving on the scean there had been some trouble whith a bloke from the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement.

Luckily it was someone they both knew.

"SB!" cried James happily.(2)

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked over at his old house mates as they ran over to him. (well James ran anyway...)

"Kingsley." Remus said nodding slighty in greeting.

"It's good to see both of you, espeacialy James..." He trailed off not wanting to touch on THAT subject.(3) "So where's Harry? with your parents then?"

"No Mum and Dad are still some where in Asia, Dumbledore knows their secret keeper and owled him last night, so I imagin they'll be back soon." said James, "Harry's at Petunia's...I want to go pick him up but not before I straighten things out here about Peter and Sirius."

Kingsley looked confused as he seemed to put more venom into Peter's name than Sirius's. "But...Wasn't Black your secret keeper?"

"No, Peter was...The rat! Oh hey, by the way, you haven't seen any gray rats with toes missing running around have you?" asked James in that innocent manner that made him sound guilty as sin.

"What are you not telling me Potter?" asked the former Gryffindor prefect sturnly.  
"Oh, just that my dear friend Peter was or is an illigal Animagus..." said James smiling nonchelauntly.

"A gray rat?" asked Kingsley smiling back.

"Yes and we'd like to try to find some trace of the little bastard before those idiots good-as-kill my other bestfriend." said James sourly.

"Huhn? you'll have to catch me up James I'm on the evidence finding commity, we haven't heard anything more on the case sence yesterday evening." The man said truthfully.

"They want to give him "The Kiss"."

Kingsley stiffened then looked disbelivingly to Remus who nodded.

"They can't do that, there's procedgers that need doing first, Evidence, witness identifacation, Proof of death." reiled off the Auror. "I'm going to go speak with the cheif, be back in a moment..."

"Hang on I gotta say something to my dear mentor as well." said James maching after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Dursleys...

Padfoot was Begining to think fondly of the idea of simply going human hexxing everybody in said house hold, and taking Harry, and maybe even Dudley...and running as far from here as posible.

This train of thought could have been caused by many things.

But most probably the trigger was that said "dogfather" was currently lying infrount of the boot cupboard listening to the heartrenching wails of his one year old ward, through said boot cupboard door.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE NUCEINCE! I'M COMING!" screetched Petunia, storming over and swinning the cupboard door open "Get out!"

Harry toddled out sniffling and wobbled before falling on his butt, sucking on his thumb he looked up at his aunt questioningly.

"Stupid brat..." muttered Petunia, she then scooped the boy up and moved swiftly back into the dinning room.

"So We're on for dinner out tonight right?" asked Marge pointedly.

"Yes, yes Marge our new neighbor Arabella Figg is taking the boys for the night."

"What about the dog? Ripper'll be fine here but I would leave that monstrosity here if I was you." Said Marge stiffly.

"We're leaving Winston with Figg as well, suppose she's got a place to tie him over there." answered Vernon.

"Well then, let's get going shall we." said Marge moving back toward the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

November 2nd, 1981: Back in London...

After firmly establishing that he resented being interupted when about to die by "certain annoying people" James left his now stunned cheif Alastor Moody stairing after him in shock, red Hand print on his face. (4) As the rest of the onlookers burst into fits of laughter.

(5)James looked around at the destroyed street.

"There's no way Padfoot did this...It would have been much bigger..." Remus said looking at the blast site.

"Yes, and those building wouldn't have been left standing either, you know how Pads hates half doing assed-jobs..." muttered James with a smirk.

Remus and James looked at eachother and bit back laughs.

"We just know him oh-so-well..." mutter Remus.

"I know, scary isn't it." laughed James looking at the explosion point.

"Bingo!" he cried looking down at a hole in the pavement that lead down to a sewer line, and more imortantly, the tuft of gray fur that was wedge into the cracked walls of the hole.

Kingsley came over and collected the fur, "We'll run some tests, what are you two gonna do?"

Remus caught the look in his friend's eye and blanched shaking his head,

"Oh no James, NO we're not! I'm NOT going down THERE!"

"We need to go visit Arabella, she breeds kneasles(6), they'll be best for tracking rats, hey SB, you think you can locate some sewer maps?" said the young man chewing on his thumb thoughtfully.

"James are you crazy? by that Peter'll have gone human again and apperated to Merlin knows where!" said Kingsley exsasperatedly.

"Yeah well, funny thing that, both Sirius and Peter are both terribly Clostrophobic, niether of them even know how to apperate...Besides, Peter maybe slow, but he ain't stupid SB. He won't dare go human again, what with Sirius still on the lose and all."

But think of all the placese a rat can hide Prongs, its hopless!" said Remus.

"Ahh, but that's what the kneasles are for." said the boy grinning.

Remus and Kingsley just sighed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in a small garden in Ottery St. Catchpole...

Three year old Percival Ignatious Weasley smilled down at his new little friend.

The gray rat was chewing on the edge of a strawberry Bertie Bots Every Flavor Bean.

Percy grinned, "Your name's Scabbers now, okay?"

The rat looked up at the tot for a moment as if considering, then, as if not finding a problem with said name, the rat lower its head and went back to eatting.

Percy smiled again... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) They wheren't going to keep a female dog, funny tho I like the name Winston and Dudley, I can't Imagine Vernon liking someone as nice as sir Winston Churchil tho...

(2) (S)hackle(B)olt XDXD I thought it was cute.

(3) Lily

(4) What he said he was gonna hit him (tho some how I still feel guilty having him do it...)

(5) This part was lifted from the original draft for chapter two, in the original James goes strait to the ministry and confrounts Fudge about sending Sirius to Azkaban,

then him and Remus go off alone to the ABANDONED blast site to look for clues,

I added Shacklebolts parts in this new version, Originally They are trying to think of a Muggle Born who whould know where to get maps of the sewer line.

(One of Remus's suggestions was Sirius's 7yr. old cousin: Nymphadora Tonks XDXD)

SPOILER: They then thought of Arabella who WAS a squib I've desided sence that she's going to be a witch in this story. so cuts had to be made but I think it came out nicely.

(6) Kneasle is a highly intelliegent cat like Magical Creature, Hermione's cat Crookshanks is part kneasle (sidenote: did you know Crookshanks means Crooked legs?) 

A/N: It's all coming together now, Yes James parents Andrew Harold Potter and Jamie Alison Moon Potter are alive in this and will be coming into play in this soon. Poor Sirius...heeheehee.

Also I'm sorry about the sloppy look my stupid computer won't allow me to edit.

Next: We'll Meet Ms. Arabella Figg, And find out about Dudley's secret allergies...

Thanks to:

cuteidanix: Here's your update.

funkygurl3: Hope ya liked it.

hedwig136: Hi Hedwig, glade you like it so far.

kay05: Thanks Kay! hope this answers your question, don't worry they'll get back together next chapter.

Please Review! I even take flames!

-Nikikeya 


	4. A Most Peculiar Reaction

A/N: Sorry it wasn't up sooner. THIS IS A COMPLETELY AU STORY OKAY (So don't whine about Dudley its for the best.)

Summery: In which we meet Mrs. Arabella Figg, get some background on James's mum, have a SIRIUS discussion, and run the risk of sounding utterly rediculous when Dudley sneezes.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

James:Looks at disclaimer: "Th' hell woman? when'd you get so fancy?"

Nikks: "Me? Never! Heehee I Copy-pasted it offa hydaspes's story!" XDXD

James:"Ahh...yeah okay..."

Warnings:...fish 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Anispeech/ (from now on)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOBODY SAID THAT IT WAS EASY

Ch.4: A Most Preculiar Reaction

November 2nd, 1981: Number 6 Westria Walk...

Arabella Figg had opened her door that afternoon to a screaming Dudley Dursley a whimpering Harry Potter and a dog the size of a small pony.

The Dursleys had hurried to exscuse themselves, and she was only too glad to see them go.

Arabella looked down at the two squirming boys in her arms she smiled softly.

She was no stranger to caring for children, true the children she was used to were eleven years of age and up.

Madam Figg had been the school nurse at Hogwarts up until three years ago when Poppy Pomfrey who had apprenticed under her four several years while at school, and had then kept on as an assisstant, had taken over for her.

And the school had only lost one student in the whole time Arabella has been nursing there.

That had sadly been young Murtle Lestrange...

Best not to dwell too long on that...

Arabella looked down at the screeching Dudley and sighed.

"Best get you shut up, for you brake all my good china with your noise." sighed the woman laying Dudley on the couch.

She set Harry on the floor the small boy wasted no time standing up to toddle over to Padfoot.

"Hn, Winston what a horrible name for a dog you size..." muttered Arabella to the dog.

/Better than Brutus, I supposed./ mutter Padfoot.

"Indeed." replied Arabella.

Padfoot nearly had a heart attack. /YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME/ 

"Don't look so shocked, your not the only one who knows Anispeech." said Arabella flatly. "Though I would perfer you told me what an Animagus is doing living as a muggle pet, who are you."

Padfoot sighed. /Sirius Black, and I'm here for Harry's sake./

"Sirius Black? The last time I saw you you were wrapped head to toe in bandages after getting a bucket of venomus Tentacular spores dumped down your robes by Lucius Malfoy."

/Yeah well I got him back, he looked a lot better as a Jack Ass too.../ muttered Padfoot.

"You turned him into a mule?" chuckled Arabella.

/Donkey actully mules are a cross breed tween donkeys and horses./ said Padfoot matter-of-factly.

Arabella shrugged she then stood up, putting her hands on her hips, and glared at the still wailing Dudley.

"Your dry, clean, and your mother said you just ate so what's the matter hmm?" she picked him up, immediately the child stopped crying.

"I thought as much..." she said lips pressed in a thin line.

"Paafoot." giggled Harry hugging the dog.

/Why hello Pronglet./ smiled Padfoot nuzzling him.

"You know you don't have to stay in dog form, I rarely have visitors." said Arabella. Padfoot nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Potter walked slowly toward number six with a dreamy look on his face.

"Prongs?" Remus asked worriedly.

"You ever notice how all the Streets around here are named for flowers? "Magnolia" Cresent? "Westria" Walk?" James asked dreamily.

"Westrias" are flowers?" asked Remus smiling knowingly.

"Yeah their like Ivy vines sorta, mum had some in one of the gardens." James replied thoughtfully.

James mother was a Healer and Potions Master, she loved plants both magic and muggle.

She'd instilled a love of plants in her son as well. Which is why no one had been at all surprised when they learned his fiancee was named Lily.

(They were however deeply amused.)

It was also why he dispised the city and suburbs with their nearly non-exsistant plant life.

Remus laughed as his friend went on speaking foundly of different streets that took their names from plants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius looked himself over before bending down to scoop up Harry off the floor.

"Padfoot?" asked the child, raising an eyebrow, and tilting his head to one side cutely.

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah its me kiddo."

Harry smiled and snuggled closer, Sirius smiled sadly.

Arabella sighed laying the finally asleep Dudley in the play pen the Dursley's had sent.

"Well now then Mr. Black-" she started in a sturn tone.

"I didn't do it, It was Remus I swear!" grinned the young man impishly.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Very unlikely... Why are you here, I know its for Harry, but if so why all the sneaking about? Aren't you the boy's Godfather then?"

Sirius froze like a deer in the headlights, Harry squeeled happily in his arms, "Yes, yes I am. But at the moment I don't I'm in any position to just waltz in and take him leagally-"

There was a knock at the door, Sirius reverted to Padfoot and hurried behind the couch, the Grim glared up at the former Matron/Not many visitors aye/

"This is turning out to be an eventful day indeed." muttered Arabella.

/I'm so happy for you./ Sirius said flatly, Arabella shot him a halfhearted glare.

Opening the door she almost colapsed, "James Potter! Your supposed to be dead."

James flashed her a lop sided grin, "Don't you get the Prophet?"

"Obviously I need to subscrib." she said, still looking faint.

"Does this mean we can't come in?" asked Remus giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! Of course come in, come in! And what do you think your doing Dudley Dursley? You leave Harry alone this instent!"

xxx

James froze looking past the woman at the chubby toddler who was currantly tugging at his son's hair as said baby squeeled in pain.

"Harry's here?" James cried hurrying over.

"Yes, just got here a minute ago, your sister brought him." said Arabella prying Dudley off and scooping him up away from Harry.

"My sister? I don't have- Oh! you mean Petunia?" said James lifting up his son the baby went crazy squeeling happily at him.

"Daa!" Harry cooed nestling in close to his father's cheast his tiny hands clutching his robes.

James looked down at him lovingly, tears suddenly streamed down his cheeks, Lily wasn't here anymore, how was he supposed to do this on his own?

Neither Arabella or Remus failed to catch this, and Remus gentally pulled her aside and whispered the events of the last two days.

Then quite out of the blue Harry giggled loudly and cried "PAA'FOOT!"

All eyes turned to the giant dog they had somehow missed noticing who was now sprawled out unconscious behind Arabella's couch from shock.

"SIRIUS!" both James and Remus cried in unison,

Harry clapped his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius's vision slowly swam into focus to find Arabella standing over him, he dully registered that he'd slide back into human form somehow, he could have sworn he'd transformed into Padfoot and been hiding behind the couch...

He must have been dreaming he realized, "I just had the strangest dream that James walked in..." 

Arabella nodded, "Indeed, I'm still having it."

Sirius bolted upright on the couch turning to look over to the two recliners by the fireplace, On hosted Remus who was looking at him with quite concern while holding a sleeping Dudley Dursley and in the other...

"JAMES?" Sirius cried in disbelife.

James nodded having the presence of mind to quickly hand Harry over to remus before Sirius predictably went Padfoot and jumped ontop of him licking his face all over.

After a few moments Padfoot was calm enough to return to his human form and talk, Arabella brought in a pot of tea and some biscuts for them.

"I just can't belive your really here! But...Lily...?" Sirius asked searching James's Hazel eyes with his own stormy greys.

James looked broken at the sound of her name, "She...She..."

Sirius put his head down, "Don't say it...I understand..."

He didn't thought, she had just been there, he'd seen here only two nights ago, so how could she be gone!

xxx

It took a while for everone's tears to dry up, afterwards there was a long streech of silence everyone lost in their own memories.

During this time everthing in the house had went silent even the clock seemed to be muted its ticking inaudiable, the house was morning too, in its own way.

Harry sat on the floor beside the twelve cats of Arabella's, Mr. Tibbles, Agatha, Marbles, Shoestring, Rosey, Baby, Snowball, Whiskers, Trouble, Ghost, Shadow, and Mrs. Lucy. All of which were sitting quitely eyes trained on the Adult Humans in the room.

Finally James spoke, "So you've been here with Harry? But I thought you said Petunia had him?"

Sirius sighed, "She did...I sort of, have been living there too..."

James arched an eyebrow, "How? She hates wizards."

"Um... Like... This?" he shifted to Padfoot and wagged his tail half heartedly.

James looked down at him apologetically, "I'm sorry you had to go through this, We're trying to find... Peter..."

Padfoot looked up surprised/Then...He's alive? I thought I.../

"Yes he's alive... As Wormtail, he's slipped down into the sewers, thats why we came..." James turned to Arabella, "We were actually hoping to borrow a few of your cats to help, You breed kneazles, don't you?"

"Kneazles Tabby half breeds yes, so your hoping they'd be willing to help find him?" Arabella said, looking back at her twelve cats.  
"If possible yes." Said Jame plantively.

"Just a moment please." said Arabella, with that she strolled out calling to the Kneazle Cats "meeting in the kitchen." 

Immediately all the cats followed. James and the other's all looked on in mute interest, Padfoot shifted back into Human form and sat down on the couch, and Harry toddled over to James wanting to be picked up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 2nd, 1981: The Burrow

Percy Weasley squeeled indignantly as one of his younger brothers tryied to grab Scabbers from him, "No! He's my Mouse! Get your own!"

Molly Weasley came over immediately, "What's all this then? Percy dear what's the matter?"

"Ron tried to take my mouse!" he said holding the large grey rat up in one small hand to his mother.

Molly took a involentary step back and put a hand over her heart, "Oh! Heavens Percy where did that rat come from!"

"I found him in the garden, His name's Scabbers! He really likes Strawberry Bertie botts beans, Can I keep him? please mum?" said the child quickly.

"I, Well, I suppose you could...it hasn't tryied to bite you has it?"

"Oh no mum, Scabbers is a really good mouse, he doesn't bite!" smiled the boy brightly.

"Well, Alright then... Come on Ronny, Mummy will get you some nummies to eat and then you can take a nice nap."

"No Nap!" Squeeled the two year old crankily, sobbing loudly as his mother carried him away. (1)

Percy smiled down at the rat, "Come on Scabbers! I have some more beans up in my room!"

With that the small five year old toddled up the stairs to his room, Wormtail or Scabbers now safly tucked away in the pocket of his Jumper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 2nd, 1981: Number 6 Westria Walk

Arabella came back soon, only five of the Cats were following her, James and Remus looked up from where they'd been listening to their younger (But so much taller) explain about being Winston.

(James was still in fits about his stupid name.

Remus who'd actually took Muggle Studies, and knew who Sir Winston Churchill was, sat shaking his head at the thought of someone actually making the allusion that Sirius, of all people was anything like him, in brains or otherwise.

"Sort of rude naming your dog after on of the most famous, respected, men in history..." Remus had murmered.

"Huhn?" James had asked cluelessly, Sirius and Remus had both just sighed.)

"Well?" asked James.

"Agatha, Trouble, Mr. Tibbles, Shoestring, and Ghost have agreed to help the others refused on the grounds that they didn't want their fur to get wet." Arabella sighed exsaperatedly.

James and Remus nodded, Remus sighed, "That should do fine, thank you."

The five cats sat awaiting futher instruction, James however turned to Sirius, "Mate... I'm gonna have to ask a favor..."

Sirius nodded, "I think I know what it is but, go ahead."

"Could you stay as Winston a little longer? And keep an eye on Harry while we're gone?" James asked.

"I thought as much... Sure, I'll do it. But when you find that little rat!" he growled.

"We'll be handing him over to Moody and SB, so you aren't really thrown in Azkaban for murder." said James darkly.

"Fine!" seeming pouted Sirius shifting back into dog form and walking out into the kitchen.

"This is hard on him, out of all of us he was the closest to Peter, I know it seems I would have been more the type..." said Remus, he shook his head.

"When Peter first started hanging out with us, half-way through first year, Sirius was completely against it, up till then it had just been the three of us. He didn't really warm up to Peter till secound year, but when he did they hit it off famously... Peter was always the funnist out of us, And Sirius was the one who pulled off most of the pranks..." James trailed off.

xxx

Before another strech of silence could begain however, they were all left speechless as Dudley Dursley, awoken by one of the cats trailing their tails across his face, sneezed.

Now normally a baby sneezing is no big deal, however when Dudley sneezed it was quite a big deal! As the cat who had caused the allergy fit suddenly turned amost becoming shade of bright purple!

"Good God." breathed Remus.

James whistled.

Arabella simply scowled at the offending off-colored cat, "Let that be a lesson to you Mrs. Lucy, you shouldn't have woken that baby up! You can just stay that color for the day!"

the usually ginger colored cat hissed and ran off in a fit.

James reached down and picked the baby up putting him beside Harry on his lap, immediately Dudley started kicking at the smaller baby, Harry whimpered and tried to back away.

"Here now! Stop that." said James, shifting Dudley on his lap so his feet where away from Harry. "Be nice."

Dudley lookeded up cluelessly, frowning the boy tried to turn back around as to start kicking Harry again, James sighed, "Here Remus."

Remus reached out and took Dudley from James, "Well hello the old fellow, how are doing this evening? That was quite a prformance with the cat... A muggle born, who'd have thought it? That may well have been the first time he's used his magic..."

"That late already?" said James surprised looking at the sun which was quite a ways from the noon position, "We should get going..."

"Da." said Harry, the baby then got an annoyied look, "Mum-mmy!"

James eyes went wide, breath catching in his throat.

Slowly James looked down at the little boy on his lap, "No Harry... Mummy's not here anymore baby..."

The baby looked up at him frowning, tears threatening to come. James's heart broke all over again. Those were Lily's eyes looking up at him so sadly.

"James..." Remus said softly.

James willed himself with every last ounce of strangth he had not to cry and focus on something else but Lily.

"I can't do this Remmy...I can't leave him here... we're all we've got left..."

"It won't be for long James... We've got to find Peter, then, You can take Harry and go to your parent's place..." Remus said trying to comfert his distressed friend, "Sirius will take care of him until then, you know Padfoot will take care of him."

James remained silent for a moment, rubbing Harry's back soothingly, finaly he nodded, "Your right, it won't take long to find him if we hurry... I still can't belive any of this is real... Its, its like I'm dreaming..."

"I wish you really were Prongs..." said Remus sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James called Sirius in they'd hugged eachother goodbye and he'd thanked Arabella for everything, he and Remus had apperated away to London. 

Upon arrival at the Explosion site James noticed that all five cats had followed, cats were funny like that, they truly were the most preculiar of magical animals...

xxx

Kingsley Shacklebolt hurried over to them, "James, Remus! I got those maps..." The older wizard smirked down at the light silver tabby who was currently rubbing against his leg, "I see you got the cats."

"Yeah, that one's Ghost, he's the only one who's name I can remember without Arabella around..." James smiled light heartedly, taking the maps from kingley.

"Your impossible Prongs..." sighed Remus, Kingsly nodded, chuckling.

"Why thank you. Shall we get started then?" smiled James turning away from the two.

"Most certainly, If you would be kind enough to explain your intensions to an old man."

"Oh Remmy quit it your not that old!" James scowled turning back to them.

"Ah, Prongs, that wasn't me said the young man, pointing.

James looked over and Froze, "Al-Albus! When'd you get here?"

The wise old headmaster smiled, "Just now, I arrived back at my office just a few moments ago to find both of you gone, Phineas Nigellus was kind enough to tell me you'd left."

"Snitch..." grumbled James, Dumbledore quirked a an eyebrow at the boy and smiled warmly.

James then groaned and begain to explain his theories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

Okay That turned out to be a much longer chapter then I'd previously Anticipated. Sorry again for the long wait.

(Completely random thought: Ever notice in all those Dumbledore raises Harry stories they always write it as though Dumbledore lives at the school? Weird aye...) 


End file.
